I regret
by Maniakat
Summary: Ma main se glissa doucement dans la chevelure de l'adolescent pour lui caresser tendrement afin de le rassurer. Je ne le lâchais pas, le tenant toujours dans mes bras fermement, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Je savais que parler lui demandait un effort surhumain, et même si je ne voulais pas me l'avoué, je savais que sa fin approchait rapidement... [STEREK]


**Note 1 : je précise que cet o.s n'est pas le plus joyeux au monde. Alors je m'en excuse d'avance !**

 **Note 2 : si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce que veut dire le « Rated », ça sera très apprécié comme j'ai un peu mis n'importe quoi, vu que j'en avais aucune idée ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû m'informer avant, je m'en doute !**

 **Note 3 : c'est du Sterek. Mais ça, je crois que vous le saviez déjà... Il n'y aussi aucun grand SPOIL dans cette petite histoire comme je ne sais même pas où elle se situe. Oui, c'est très intelligent de ma part, mais vous allez me pardonner, hein !**

 **Note 4 : bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV** **Derek**  
 _Mon monde venait de s'écrouler de nouveau autour de moi._

Je me revoyais quelques années plutôt, tenant mon premier amour dans mes bras alors qu'elle perdait vie. Elle avait été mon idéal. L'élément déclencheur qui avait chamboulé ma vie de jeune adolescent insouciant. Je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour cette magnifique musicienne dont son regard noisette m'avait transpercé comme aucune arme n'aurait pu le faire. Elle avait su lire en moi tel un livre ouvert et jamais auparavant, j'avais ressentit mon loup s'exprimer avec autant de rigueur. Elle m'avait accordé sa confiance, alors qu'en retour, je devais lui mentir. Mentir sur ce que j'étais vraiment de peur de l'effrayer, ou pire, de lui attirer dégout envers le monstre que j'étais. Malgré que j'aie réussi à maîtriser la bête en moi, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'on ne pouvait cacher sa vraie nature. Alors dans l'ignorance, elle avait continué de me fréquenter. Mon oncle n'avait pas cessé de me tourmenter pour que je m'active, que je transforme cette jolie demoiselle en une compagne parfaite, mais moi, je ne le voyais pas de ce poing de vue. Elle était ma fragile petit être humaine, cette beauté que je m'étais approprié étant mienne. Dans un monde tel celui des humains, on aurait pu croire que je prenais cette femme comme un objet, mais dans mon monde, celui des lycanthropes, c'était une façon beaucoup plus sentimentale d'avoué qu'elle était une partie de moi. Ce qui me manquait pour combler un vide. Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé comme je l'aurais imaginé. Ma tendre humaine avait été attaquée, mordue et bien que je préférais lui évité ça, j'avais espéré qu'elle se transforme, mais à la place, elle ne guérissait pas, signe que son corps lutait contre la morsure. La transformation n'allait jamais s'achever, elle allait succomber à ses blessures. Rempli d'une profonde souffrance, je n'avais pu faire autrement que d'exaucer la dernière requête de ma bien-aimée, lui montrant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour cette humaine. Je l'avais tué, de mes propres mains, pour abréger sa souffrance comme elle me l'avait demandé, supplié. Alors que pour moi, elle venait tout juste de commencer… Cette souffrance. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que le jeune adolescent insouciant et sur de lui que j'étais à disparu pour laisser place à un jeune homme plus perdu que jamais…

Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que je revivrai la même situation, mais d'une différente manière. À la place de mon premier amour, j'avais le corps fragile d'un hyperactif contre moi, connu sous le nom de Stiles Stilinski. Vous vous direz : mais qu'est que ça peut bien lui faire, à ce lycanthrope froid et distant qu'était Derek Hale ? Voilà ou était le problème. Ça aurait du rien me faire, mais voir le regard du fils du Shérif perdre peu à peu de cette lueur si spéciale m'anéantissais. Pire encore, j'avais l'impression de perdre une partie de moi…

Au fond, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Je le savais depuis longtemps ce que je ressentais pour cette imbécile d'hyperactif, mais je n'avais jamais voulu y croire. Je m'avais voilé la face pour éviter de perdre mon ego face à la meute. Le Grand Derek Hale amoureux d'un simple adolescent qui était le total contraire de lui ? Personne ne l'aurait pas cru ! Et puis, avoué des sentiments comme ceux-ci après qu'on a tenté pendant des années de se construire un masque pour être intouchable, n'était pas une chose facile… Mais maintenant, je le regrettais. Maintenant que je voyais le compagnon que mon loup avait choisi s'éteindre pour partir dans ce monde encore inconnu pour tous les vivants, me faisait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui, sans cet homme dont je ne savais pratiquement rien. Je voulais revoir son sourire si déstabilisant et non cette expression douloureuse sur son visage. Je voulais l'entendre jacasser pendant des heures sans réel but et non l'entendre gémir pitoyablement dans mes bras. Je voulais le plaquer une énième fois contre le mur et non le tenir si étroitement contre mon torse. Je voulais sentir cette odeur si spéciale qu'avait Stiles Stilinski et non cette odeur de mort et de sang qui me brûlait les narines. Je voulais pouvoir lui avoué ce que je ressentais sans être obligé de répéter sans arrêt que j'étais là pour lui alors que la vie quittait peu à peu le corps de l'adolescent.

Un idiot, c'est ce qu'il était. Pourquoi savait-il sacrifier pour me sauver la vie alors que j'avais toujours été si désagréable avec lui ? Pourquoi avoir pris le coup à ma place alors que tout le monde le savait, j'aurais guéri, mais pas lui ! Pourquoi avait-il dû faire l'imbécile alors que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de partager mes sentiments ? La vie était injuste, injuste envers moi. On m'avait tout pris : mon premier amour, ma famille et maintenant mon compagnon…

 **«** **D-Der** **…»**

 **«** **Tcch** **,** **Stiles** **…»**

Ma main se glissa doucement dans la chevelure de l'adolescent pour lui caresser tendrement afin de le rassurer. Je ne le lâchais pas, le tenant toujours dans mes bras fermement, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Je savais que parler lui demandait un effort surhumain, et même si je ne voulais pas me l'avoué, je savais que sa fin approchait rapidement. Ça se voyait dans son regard, il se voyait mourir à travers moi et cette sensation était douloureuse. Sa plaie était profonde et il perdait de plus en plus de sang sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se sois. Même si j'avais souhaité l'amener à l'hôpital, le temps était compté et je savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Plus aucun, pourtant, j'espérais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un miracle me tombe dessus comme par magie pour me sortir de cette souffrance que j'avais longtemps oubliée.

Alors que je continuais de l'observer perdre vie dans mes bras, je vis un très faible sourire éclairé son visage à mon grand étonnement. Puis, dans un simple murmure, qui ressemblait plus à un dernier souffle, il murmura : **« Merci…»**.

 **« Pourquoi ?** **»**

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi me remercier après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer ? Je l'avais plaqué à plusieurs reprises contre une surface dure lui laissant de douloureuses ecchymoses, je lui avais gueulé après sans arrêt, je lui avais tourné le dos à plusieurs reprises, ne l'avait remercié en aucun moment pour m'avoir sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je m'attendais à une réponse, mais à la place, les yeux de l'adolescent se fermèrent alors que son cœur s'arrêtait. Je le savais, je ne l'attendais plus. Son cœur qui avait battu si irrégulièrement pendant de longues minutes venait de déclarer forfait. Ça ne pouvait être possible, non… Non…

 **«** **Stiles** **!** **Non,** **stiles, je t'en** **pris …** **Reviens !** **Tu ne peux pas laisser ton père seul !** **Tu ne peux pas laisser tes amis derrière !** **Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !** **Pas maintenant !** **…** **»**

Je venais de craquer, même si aucune larme n'arrivait à coulé. Le seul être qui avait réussi à faire battre mon cœur de nouveau venait de partir, s'éteignant dans mes bras, me laissant seule avec mes cauchemars. Je ne pouvais le croire, je ne pouvais imaginer que cet humain trop actif venait de perdre vie.

 **« Non, Stiles** **!** **»**

J'attendais faiblement les sanglots de son meilleur ami derrière moi, ceux de Scott qui avait terminé le boulot à ma place pour tué le lycanthrope qui avait osé enlever la vie à cet être si magnifique. Il était détruit, tout comme moi, tout comme son père allait l'être. Je le savais, le Shérif n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement et je ne serai pas celui à lui annoncer le décès de son fils, de la dernière personne qui lui restait en ce monde. Je n'en aurais pas la force. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs plus la force de rien maintenant…

 **«** **Stiles** **…** **Ne me laisse pas, si tu savais à quel point je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait.** **Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois je me suis giflé mentalement pour** **le mal que je te fais, mais je ne voyais aucune autre solution pour te tenir à l'écart de moi…** **À l'écart des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, que j'éprouve pour toi et qui me** **font** **si peur…** **Mais je te promets de faire des efforts, je t'en pris !** **Ne m'abandonne pas…»**

Je n'étais pas du genre à parler énormément, n'y même du genre à dévoilé mes sentiments au grand jour devant le regard de Scott et devant mon seul et unique compagnon, mais j'étais tellement démoli, que je n'y pensais plus. Je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre que d'entendre à nouveau le cœur de mon amour battre à nouveau.

 **«** **Stiles** **, je t'aime…** **Tellement…»**

Sans réfléchir, je me penchais vers le corps qu'aurait put être l'amour de ma vie en plantant mes crocs dans son cou. Un signe de revendication, comme les lycanthropes connaissaient. Je montrais ainsi que cet adolescent m'appartenait même s'il n'était plus des nôtres. Il restait mon compagnon, celui que mon loup avait choisi, celui que je n'avais pas pu choisir, mais dont je ne regrettais pas le choix de l'animal en moi. Il était mien.

 **« Derek…** **»**

Même si je n'avais pas envie de me décoller de Stiles, je savais que Scott voulait lui aussi avoir son moment avec son meilleur ami et je ne pouvais lui privé de cela. Je ne pus donc faire autrement que de me redresser en posant mon regard de loup-garou dans celui de mon vis-à-vis, qui avait pour sa part repris sa forme humaine.

 **« Tes yeux…»**

Étrangement, mon regard n'était plus d'un bleu électrisant comme on aurait pu le croire, il était devenu aussi écarlate que ceux des Alphas. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir perdu mon compagnon avait fait renaître une partie de moi que j'avais perdu, mais maintenant, ça m'était égal. Je voulais simplement quitter cet endroit pour ne plus jamais revenir…

Et c'est ce que je fis, alors qu'une ambulance et deux voitures de police venaient de pénétrer sur le parking du lycée ou la bataille avait eu lieu. Je pus reconnaître le visage du Shérif, mais ce n'était plus à moi de m'en occuper, c'était le rôle de Scott, car moi, maintenant, j'allais m'effacer et…

 _Disparaître._

* * *

 **PDV** **Stiles**  
 _On dit que la mort est une source de délivrance…_

Je savais qu'en m'interposant entre ce loup-garou et Derek, j'allais mourir. J'en étais conscient malgré que tout se soit passé rapidement. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps et j'ai agi pour sauver cet homme associable et grincheux qu'était Derek Hale. Je n'ai pas su pourquoi, mais j'avais eu l'impression que si je ne le faisais pas, le lycanthrope de Beacon Hills allait y laisser sa vie et pour moi, c'était hors de question. Même si cet homme avait toujours eu un malin plaisir à me faire rencontrer n'importe quel mur sur mon passage dés que j'ouvrais la bouche, je savais qu'au fond, il se cachait un homme sensible et tout simplement blessé par les événements du passé. Je ne pouvais donc pas le laissé mourir. Pas de cette façon

Au fond, peut-être qu'un sentiment beaucoup plus puissant que de la simple culpabilité m'avait fait agir. Je savais que j'avais toujours été attiré par le lycanthrope mystérieux qu'était le Grand Hale, mais je n'y avais jamais porté attention. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie cette impression qu'il allait mourir devant mes yeux…

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire ses trois mots qui voulaient franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, car ma force m'avait déjà quitté. Alors j'ai préféré lui dire merci. Merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ça restait vague, mais c'était la seule chose que j'avais réussie à prononcé avant que mon cœur cesse de battre…

* * *

 **PDV** **Stiles**  
 _La vie est surprenante, imprévisible._ _Elle nous fait croire, nous rend plus forts._

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. J'aurais cru que le paradis était un endroit lumineux, mais à la place, je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre, couché sur une surface glaciale. Je ne portais plus les vêtements que j'avais enfilés le jour ou j'avais perdu la vie dans cette bataille. J'étais seulement vêtu d'une jaquette bleue poudre qui me rappelait drôlement un patient dans un hôpital. D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas au paradis, alors je devais être en enfer ? Si c'était le cas, c'était beaucoup moins pénible que je l'aurais imaginé. Il n'y avait pas de flamme, de démon rouge avec un rictus grossier, n'y même de cris rappelant la douleur des morts. Rien. Juste un silence pesant qui m'apportait un certain réconfort.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus mal. Plus aucune douleur. Elle avait disparu en même temps que j'avais quitté ce monde. En regardant de plus prêt, je n'avais plus cette horrible entaille qui avait causé ma mort. Même pas une cicatrice ! Le monde spirituel pouvait être génial.

Je me décidais finalement à me lever pour remarquer alors que je me trouvais sur une table métallique qui se voyait très souvent dans les hôpitaux. Un autre lien par rapport à cet endroit où travaillait la mère de Scott, mon meilleur ami que j'avais quitté sans un au revoir. J'avais quitté tout le monde, sans penser aux conséquences et c'était… Douloureux ? Même dans l'autre monde, on pouvait ressentir la douleur ? J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas, au nombre de choses que je regrette, je ne risque pas de cesser de souffrir...

Je franchis alors les quelques centimètres qui me séparèrent de la porte qui menait sur un couloir où je décidai de m'aventurer sans aucune hésitation. L'endroit était vide, comme si j'étais seul au monde, ce qui ne devait pas être faux. J'étais mort après tout, non…?

Pourtant, l'endroit m'était familier. J'étais sûr que j'étais déjà passé par ici quand j'étais encore vivant. Le monde des vivants et celui des morts étaient pareils ? Non, il y avait surement une explication.

Je marchai alors plus rapidement dans les couloirs, en regardant parfois à travers les quelques fenêtres que je trouvais. Je pouvais voir des patients étendus sur leur lit, tous dormaient paisiblement. Des émetteurs me firent prendre conscience que ses patients étaient vivants. Toujours dans ce monde que j'avais habité. Alors qu'en était-ce de moi ?

Sans réfléchir, je posai mon regard sur mon poignet avant de l'agripper de mon autre main pour y planter mes ongles. C'était douloureux et du sang s'écoula de la plaie que je m'avais moi-même fait, mais en quelques secondes, celle-ci se referma comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il devait absolument savoir ce qui lui arrivait, demandé de l'aide et le premier visage qui lui vit en tête était celui de Derek Hale…

* * *

 **PDV** **Stiles**  
 _Les morts pouvaient-ils revenir à la vie ?_

Je me trouvais présentement devant la grande porte coulissante du loft de Derek Hale. J'avais dû marcher de l'hôpital jusqu'à ici pour retrouver l'homme pour qui j'avais sacrifié ma vie. Ma jeep, ma petite chérie, n'était bien évidemment pas dehors quand j'étais sorti. Alors j'avais dû utiliser mes pauvres petites jambes pour me traîner jusqu'ici et maintenant, j'hésitais à cogner ou bien même rentré sans demander mon reste. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que des choses bizarres se produisaient en moi. Premièrement, ma blessure que je m'étais infligé s'était cicatrisée en moins de deux. Ensuite, j'avais eu de la misère à me concentrer pendant la route, car j'avais l'impression d'entendre le moindre petit bruit dérangeant de cette ville endormit. Puis pour finir, putain que l'hôpital pouvait empester les médicaments et la mort à plein nez !

Alors que je secouai la tête rapidement pour chasser tout pensé étrange, je finis par me décider à ouvrir la lourde porte qui avait toujours été un effort supplémentaire pour mes pauvres bras amaigri… Mais pas cette fois ! Je l'avais poussé comme si c'était la chose la plus légère au monde ! Un autre truc qui n'était définitivement pas normal chez moi et que je devais parler avec le lycanthrope.

 **« Derek ?** **»**

Je m'avançai doucement dans la large pièce en cherchant la présence du loup aigri, mais rien à première vue.

 **« Derek ?!** **»** Criai-je plus fort.

 **PDV** **Derek**  
Depuis la mort de mon compagnon, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, c'était à peine si j'arrivais encore à respirer. Je n'avais pas revu Scott, n'y même aucun membre de la meute. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas les revoir. J'avais décidé de me terrer dans mon loft, plus précisément dans ma chambre, sans répondre aux appels de mon entourage. Mon téléphone avait fini éclater contre le mur, ce brisant en mille beaux petits morceaux, me rappelant à quoi devait ressembler mon cœur. Il était comme ce vieux téléphone qui ne servait plus à rien, qui ne fonctionnait plus, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Une minute…

Une heure…

Un jour…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la tragédie. Stiles avait été amené à l'hôpital et son père avait demandé une autopsie. Ce qui avait empêché de le faire enterrer tout de suite. Je ne comptais pas me rendre à l'enterrement. Ça sera me détruire, même si je n'étais pas sûr que ce fut possible de le faire plus que je ne l'étais présentement.

Le grand Derek Hale, le loup-garou intouchable, rendu à se morfondre pour un simple adolescent. Je me trouvais pitoyable, mais on ne pouvait expliquer le lien qui existait entre un loup et son compagnon. C'était plus fort qu'un simple attachement, plus fort qu'un coup d'un soir, plus fort qu'un simple amour du lycée. C'était une sensation réelle, forte et indestructible. Je ne pouvais me trouver un autre partenaire, ce n'était pas ainsi que les règles fonctionnaient chez les lycanthropes. Je regrettais de ne pas être un simple humain. La douleur aurait pu disparaître. Un jour. Comme on dit, le temps arrange les choses, mais pas pour moi. Pas pour les loups-garous…

Ça ne me surprenait même pas d'entendre SA voix. Là, présentement, alors que j'étais allongé dans mon lit, regardant le plafond qui paraissait plus intéressant que ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir ce genre d'illusion depuis une semaine. Je l'entendais, je l'imaginais, j'avais l'impression qu'il était toujours à mes côtés, mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi je continuais de l'entendre encore et encore prononcé mon nom ?

 **«** **Sourwolf** **!** **Tu es là ?** **»**

Il n'y avait que l'hyperactif pour me surnommer ainsi. Ce qui était le plus dingue, c'est que je pouvais ressentir cette odeur qui attirait mon loup comme une drogue. Je pouvais le sentir comme s'il était tout prêt de moi, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, car je vis une ombre pénétrée ma chambre, l'ombre de cet adolescent hyperactif que j'avais vu mourir dans ses bras…

 **PDV** **Stiles**  
 **« Derek ?** **Enfin, je te trouve…** **»**

Je m'avançais alors vers le lit ou le lycanthrope venait juste de se redresser. Je fus automatiquement surpris de voir à quel point il semblait mal en poing : il avait de violents cernes violacés sous les yeux, une mine à faire peur, une barbe de plusieurs jours et le corps amaigri. Ce n'était pas le Derek Hale qu'il connaissait.

 **« Oh mon dieu…** **Derek…** **Qu'est qui t'est arrivé ?** **…»**

Il n'avait plus de « moi » maintenant, je voulais m'occuper de ce loup-garou que j'avais laissé dans un piteux état, car oui, j'étais sûr à cent pour-cent que c'était de ma faute. Je continuai alors à m'avancer, avant que la voix rocailleuse et rauque du loup se fasse entendre. Il semblait ne pas avoir parlé depuis plusieurs jours...

 **« Ne t'approche pas.** **Tu n'es pas réel »**

Je me stoppai alors brusquement, écarquillant les yeux sous les paroles du plus vieux. C'était vrai, j'étais mort dans ses bras, mon cœur avait cessé de battre, et même moi, je n'étais pas sûr d'être véritablement là. Réel, comme il le disait si bien. Pourtant, il me voyait ? Je devais donc être un minimum réel pour que ça soit possible…

 **« Derek…** **Je sais que ça paraît complètement insensé, mais je suis bien là, devant toi.** **Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment réel, après tout, je suis mort dans ce lycée, après m'avoir interposé entre toi et ce loup-garou, mais…** **Je me sens bien vivant.** **Étrange, mais vivant.** **Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis considéré comme mort, mais une chose est sur, je sais que je suis ici, là, présentement, en face de toi…** **Et que ton une mine de tueur.** **»**

J'essayais de faire un peu d'humour, même si ce n'était pas tellement le moment, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. C'était mon côté hyperactif qui ressortait et j'essayais seulement de détendre l'atmosphère qui devait lourde.

 **« Je suis là, Derek »** Murmurai-je, alors que je recommençai à m'approcher de lui.

Aussitôt, je croisai son regard et je pus lire tout le désespoir du monde dans ses prunelles indéchiffrables. Il semblait souffrir, surement dû à mon départ. Quand je l'avais vu apparaître telle une image dans mes pensées alors que je songeais contacter quelqu'un, je le revoyais au-dessus de moi, en me tenant contre lui. C'était ce jour, il y a une semaine de cela, quand mon ventre avait été littéralement brouillé par les griffes du loup-garou. Je n'avais pas eu la force de rester sur mes jambes et je m'étais écroulé dans les bras du loup maigrichon qu'était Derek, tandis que Scott s'occupa du loup-garou sous les ordres du Grand Hale. Je me souviens avoir prononcé la moitié de son nom, alors qu'il me fit taire par la suite. Puis, je l'avais remercié pour finalement mourir dans ses bras… Pourtant, étrangement, je me souvenais de ses paroles. À ce moment précis, mon cœur avait cessé de battre et aussi surnaturelle que ça puisse paraître, j'avais entendu son cri d'alerte, sa voix tremblante par l'émotion douloureuse qui avait submergé. Il m'avait supplié de rester, il m'avait confié qu'il avait besoin de moi et il avait prononcé ses trois mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de la part de Derek Hale. Il avait dit m'aimer, alors que pourtant, je n'étais même plus de ce monde. Alors pourquoi je m'en souvenais ? Pourquoi je m'en souvenais maintenant que j'étais devant lui ? Pourquoi je me sentais renaître soudainement, remplit d'une émotion nouvelle. Maintenant, j'en étais sûr. J'étais bien vivant, devant le grand Hale, devant celui que j'aimais. Par un miracle incroyable, j'avais survécu. Par un miracle incroyable, j'étais revenu à la vie, beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus puissant. J'étais revenu à la vie en tant que loup-garou grâce à la morsure de Derek qui était redevenu Alpha. J'en étais sûr maintenant, tout se remettait en place, tel un casse-tête. Je fus alors submergé par mes émotions et des larmes de joie coulèrent sur mes joues, alors que je m'étais arrêté devant le lycanthrope qui continua de me fixer, mais son expression avait changé. Je crois que lui aussi venait de prendre conscience de ce dont du ciel qu'il avait eu, tous les deux. C'était comme s'il avait suivi le courant de mes pensées, car il me tira vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Cette caresse, cette chaleur qui me prit, ça s'était réel, tout comme le reste. J'étais vivant.

 **« Je t'aime aussi…** **»**

Fut le seul mot que j'arrivai à prononcer avant que mes lèvres furent celées avec celui de MON loup-garou qui était maintenant mien. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, j'étais à ma place dans les bras de Derek, dans ce monde plus vivant que j'aimais. J'allais enfin retrouver mon père, mes amis, sous la forme d'un tout nouveau Stiles Stilinski. Maintenant que j'étais un loup-garou, donc plus fort, j'allais pouvoir cohabiter avec ce loup mal léché qu'était Derek Hale. Mais pour l'instant, j'allais profiter de cette accolade que je partageais avec le loup-garou.

 _ **C'était définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie.**_

* * *

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteur ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit O.S que j'ai écrit en cette soirée un peu ennuyeuse ! C'est le tout premier que j'ai écrit et j'ai essayé de faire très attention à mes fautes, mais je sais que je ne suis pas extrêmement doué, alors pardonnez-moi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir ! J'accepte les critiques aussi, si c'est pour m'aider à m'améliorer, mais évitez les insultes, please. Je ne suis pas ici pourme faire rabaisser...**

 **Sur ce, merci mes cocos!**


End file.
